Forevermore A Monster
by Wolfdemon1235
Summary: On that fateful night Barrington Zane Potter was wrongfully declared The-Boy-Who-Lived. Because of that Harry was left forgotten in darkness of his brother's shadow. One day when Harry is seven years old he finally snaps when his father hits him, he packs what little things he has and runs. Little did he know he would meet a monster that killed a thousand men to save his kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Forevermore A Monster By: Wolfdemon1235

Prologue October 31st, 1981

At Godric's Hollow there was a house where extraordinary people lived. People that can do magic the wand waving sort of magic that is supposed to be in fairy tales. These people were the Potter's not that anyone in the neighborhood knew because they were in hiding. The reason no one knew was because they were under a charm, a charm that erases the existence of the location from people's mind except for the caster (or casters) and the secret-keeper. Only the secret keeper and the people he has told about the location can reveal the location. But enough about the protections placed upon the house and magic. The Potter's consisted of James Potter the father and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lily Potter Muggleborn wife to James Potter. James Potter has two heirs the oldest Harrison James Potter, Then the youngest by 12 minutes Barrington Zane Potter. Both were born on July 31st, 1980. Earlier in the year a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney a questionable seer. When the prophecy was made at a magical pub called Hog's Head a spy for a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. This spies name was Severus Snape then he eavesdropped on them but was caught and thrown out with only the first half of the prophecy. Fast forward Snape told Voldemort, Voldemort figured out the possible candidates the Potters and the Longbottoms. He himself decided to go to the Potters the way he found them was because of Peter Pettigrew a close friend to the Potter's. Now to the attack itself, Lord Voldemort walked down the street until he came upon an empty space. Then he took a paper out of his robe's pocket and read it, suddenly a house appeared and the door opened to reveal Peter. Peter was there alone because James and Lily were out for an Order of the Phoenix meeting so they entrusted peter to take care of Harry and Barrington. When Voldemort walked in he said with a faint hiss to his voice " Well rat you have served me well but your usefulness has ran out" then a green light lit up his wand and yelled out " Avada Kedavra" Peter fell to the floor his face twisted into shock his eyes glazed over with the sheen of death. Lord Voldemort walked over his body from the front entrance into the living room where he found the playpen holding Harry and Barrington when Voldemort walked in Barrington started to cry. While Harry just stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards the gate and gazed at Voldemort with a unusual look that Voldemort couldn't place and with that and his instinct telling him to kill Harry first he raised his wand to him yelled said the famous words "Avada Kedavra." When the spell hit Harry's forehead a bright light filled the room and the light blinded Voldemort so much that he could not see his own curse came rebounding at him he only knew it happened because he felt pure agony as his body turned to ash and he felt his soul expel from the house. What happened next changed Harry's life for all eternity the backlash of magic caused the supports of the house to crack and break then the walls imploded and one of the larger pieces hit Barrington in the shoulder creating a line resembling a snake moving line. While that was happening Harry got blown back into the gate his magical reserves low to the point of magical exhaustion and he was knocked unconscious. Minutes later Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore with James and Lily Potter portkeyed in and rushed inside they looked through the rubble and found Peter and levitated him out they started to move the rubble until they found the brothers finding Barrington first then finding Harry 21 seconds later. While they were finding Harry Albus found the injury on Barrington and felt heavy magical residue on it and he then wrongly came to the conclusion that Barrington defeated Voldemort. When the Potter's came back Albus Dumbledore cried out loudly " I present Barrington Zane Potter Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort he is The-Boy-Who-Lived." That one statement will change the Wizarding World. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Day Darkness Took Hold

March 13th, 1984

It has been 3 years since that night, Harry is now four years old sitting in the old attic where the Potter's throw away all their old junk and trash. He is silently sobbing to himself because he does not want his brother or James and Lily (He will never call those abominations parents) the reason he is sobbing is because his brother broke his prized possession. It was his baby blanket the one remainder to him that once, everything was perfect that his parents were not neglectful or didn't hate him but they loved and nurtured him. He was just sitting at the tree line reading a book laying on the blanket then Barrington and his friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom came up to him. Barrington said " Oi! you worthless squib what are you doing reading? shouldn't you be playing on a broom or something, oh wait you can't because your pathetic waste of life" then he proceeded to rip the book out of his hands to throw it deep into the pond nearby. When Harry went to retaliate Ron punched him and Neville kicked him in the stomach repeatedly then Barrington went to barrel his fist's into Harry's face multiple times. When he was dazed enough Barrington took the blanket then he took a muggle match and lit it then he put it under the blanket and the blanket caught fire. Ron and Neville held Harry and made him watch as the blanket burned to ashes when it did Ron gave him one last punch and they walked away. Harry laid there bruised and bleeding when he got enough strength to move he crawled towards the blanket and he picked up the ashes and sobbed as he hugged them close towards his chest. The rest of the ash blew away with the wind he sat there for what felt like an eternity but was 6 hours. When he finally got inside he went towards the living room when he went in there sat his parents on the couch fuming he literality felt their rage and hate. Lily Potter jumped up and cried out more like wailed "Harrison James potter how dare you hit your brother!" Harry just stood there in shock "do they not see me bleeding all over the bloody place" he thought she continued her rant talking about things like " don't be jealous" or "just because your a squib doesn't mean you can pick on your brother" he couldn't believe the gall this women had. He finally had enough and yelled "I didn't hit or pick on him you stupid hag he lied to you!" Lily gasped and when she shook out of her stupor she slapped him making his face injuries worsen. "How dare you speak to me like go to your room and don't come out" exclaimed. That is what exactly what he did holding back tears that is what brings us to the present. Harry is still sobbing in the farthest corner of the attic dark thoughts and urges pressing into him, inside of him a dark storm was raging his thoughts in turmoil. "I will show them all I am not pathetic or worthless or a squib" he thought "I will gain power they will never imagine they will be the weak ones when I'm done" "I will have my revenge not even death itself will be able to stop me." That night Harrison James Potter swore to himself he will never be weak or powerless again...never again.

Review Responses:

Guest: No he will not become Vlad Tepes but Vlad will become Harry's sire 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **I am putting up Forevermore A Monster up for adoption the reason why is because I am focusing more on The Princesses God and I lost the drive to continue it so please PM me if you want to continue the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Important Update

Forevermore A Monster has finally been adopted! I was just contacted by Sparky She-Demon and we have talked and she has taken on the story. There have been some minor and major changes to the story but overall it's gonna be amazing and well thought out. Then if any of you are wondering yes this coming weekend I am gonna try to put out an update for The Princesses God it's going to be hard since I just started school but I am gonna get it out there. But back to the main topic one of the major changes as I think you guys should know is that Harry now has a twin, no not his brother but his actual twin Aurora if you want a description she is being played by Katie McGrath from Merlin. That is all I can say on this topic but the story is going to be epic make sure to watch out for it.

Thank you all for your support.

Sincerely, Wolfdemon1235 and Sparky She-Demon


End file.
